


New Rules

by wickedcherub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Nationals, Semi-Public Frottage, Sportsfest 2018, kuroo is a nerd, tsukishima is a bigger nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedcherub/pseuds/wickedcherub
Summary: And if you're under him, you ain't getting over him.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> Written for Marks' Sportsfest 2018 prompt of New Rules by Dua Lipa.

Tsukishima was caught behind the storage rooms. Tonight he had been Karasuno’s delegated clean-up person at Nationals which was annoying to say the least. He’d planned to trick Hinata into taking his turn by telling him the storage rooms contained professional volleyballs that glowed in the presence of true talent but Hinata had disappeared somewhere with Kenma and there was no way Tsukishima was going to message him voluntarily. Even Yamaguchi hadn’t agreed to help, mumbling something about Yachi and team management.

So now Tsukishima was behind the storage rooms and trapped against the wall with his arms full of volleyball net.

Full of volleyball net and Kuroo.

Okay... now it was just Kuroo.

He smelled clean and fresh in comparison to the musty storage rooms and so _familiar_ that Tsukishima shut his eyes and just inhaled out of habit. His stomach swooped. Fuck. He told himself he wasn’t going to do this anymore. That he was going to see Kuroo across the net at Nationals, (that Karasuno would then beat Nekoma), and Kuroo would retire from volleyball and go on to university where teens become adults. Adults that make mature friends that don’t care to know the taxonomy of dinosaurs. He’d seen it happen with Akiteru. Kuroo was smart and charismatic and it stood to reason that Kuroo was going to leave behind his juvenile flings. Tsukishima was fine with that. He’d worked out a strategy to deal with it. He’d made up Rules. Numbered ones even. 

He opened his eyes to be faced with Kuroo’s awful handsomeness. Tsukishima was unfortunately really into Kuroo’s handsomeness, though he he was used to seeing it with a smirk and not this indecipherable expression. Before he could think his traitorous fingers twisted into the hem of Kuroo’s shirt and Kuroo’s eyes widened.

Kuroo pressed his body closer causing Tsukishima to gasp. This was not how the Rules were supposed to go. 

“You didn’t pick up my calls, Tsukki.” Kuroo was sliding his hands down Tsukishima’s back, the way he first learnt how to at the Tokyo training camp all those months ago. Tsukishima tensed as his hands slid lower and lower. 

“I never pick up your calls,” Tsukishima tried his best to sound deadpan.

“Rude.” Kuroo grabbed his butt with both hands and brought their groins together. Tsukishima groaned. He loved this feeling. It wasn’t fair. “A senpai might think that his kouhai no longer cared about him. I thought we were friends.” 

Tsukishima would be impressed with how smooth Kuroo was being if he had not noticed the slight tremble in Kuroo’s palms. Who knew that practicing observing people during volleyball was going to come into play in his personal life? But before he could examine it further Kuroo began to rock back and forth slowly, causing his brain to short out. The volleyball shorts they were wearing did not act as much of a barrier and Tsukishima had missed the feeling of Kuroo’s cock against his. Missed knowing that he could affect Kuroo like this. Tsukishima grabbed a fistful of Kuroo’s nest of hair with one hand and held onto Kuroo’s taut waist with the other and began to rock along with him. He could feel Kuroo’s breath in his ear getting shorter and shorter as Tsukishima rocked harder. Their bodies were getting impossibly warm. He didn’t know why he wanted to give this up. Tsukishima could do this up until Kuroo stopped it. It would be worth the heartache later. The glorious pressure was beginning to build at the base of his spine and his calves were tensing when he heard Kuroo mumble something...

“Pachycephalosaurus.”

“What?!”

Tsukishima came in his pants.

“Tsukki did you just…”

“Shut up. Did you just say ‘Pachycephalosaurus’.” Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s face in both hands. He could die of embarrassment later. 

“Yeah. The name is derived from the Greek "pakhys" meaning ‘thick’, and “kephale” meaning ‘head’ and I learnt it in my college prep class and it describes you perfectly you stubborn idiot.” Kuroo’s smirk had come back. “I thought you were avoiding me and you didn’t want to do this anymore but evidently -”

Tsukishima kissed him. 

Kuroo’s body sagged in relief and Tsukishima had to bend his head down to keep their mouths connected. Kissing Kuroo was better than strawberry shortcake. Better than dinosaur shaped strawberry shortcake. He wanted to do it forever and not have to explain but it was best to get over with. 

“I was trying to get over you.”

“Over me! I’ve been trying my best to get you under me. Hey hey hey!” Kuroo raised an eyebrow and grinned his best lascivious grin. “Shit. I’ve been hanging out with Bokuto too much.”

“I figured you would leave for university and this would end and...”

“Hey. I like you, Tsukishima Kei. I like you, and when I go to University it gives me more freedom to take the train down and see you on weekends which is way more often than I see you now.” 

“Oh.”

“Did you want it to end?”

“No.”

Tsukishima slumped his head onto Kuroo’s shoulder. He was going to have to recalibrate his rules. They clearly didn’t work. Staring at the ground he watched a green beetle make its way over their feet - Kuroo’s black shoe then his white shoe, Kuroo’s black shoe, his white shoe. 

“You’re thinking too hard.” Kuroo smiled into his hair. “You’re always thinking too hard.”

“That’s a _Carabus insulicola_ ”

Kuroo looked down too. 

“Nerd.” 

“It’s ‘Aoosamushi’ in Japanese.”

“Rhymes with Kuroo-and-Tsukki.”

“No it doesn’t. Plus that’s the worst thing you’ve ever said.”

“Nope, we have a beetle blessing our relationship now. That’s _romantic_. Now can we please move this somewhere else where you can help get me off? I am not always this generous!”

Tsukishima hid his smile in Kuroo’s shoulder.


End file.
